logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
ABC Cyberslands
This network should not be confused with the American Broadcasting Company in America or the Australian Broadcasting Corporation in Australia. ABC Cyberslands, normally known as ABC-TV Cyberslands, ABC-TV, ABC Television, or simply ABC, is an Cyberslandian public broadcasting television network. ABC Cyberslands provides the Cyberslandian people with programming from ABC, ABC2, ABC3, ABC Kids and ABC News 24 in Australia. The commercial-free network was launched on 1st July 1984. It was at first, available only on 15 Cyberslandian cable and satellite providers. That number quickly grew as time went on. 1984-2001 When ABC Cyberslands launched, it used the same logo, idents, branding, and presentation as its counterpart in Australia. On 26th January 26 1988, the idents were updated. The original set of idents were titled "Natural Textures of Australia", with a following called "Man Made Textures of Australia". The ABC logo featured on idents and promos was modified on 8th January 1996 to a similar design to that seen in 1963 on the first design. The logo was hand drawn by persons featured in the promos and idents. From August 1998 onwards, the logo stays on-screen for the rest of the ident and the words "abc" appear next to the logo. From January 1996 until August 1998, the logo fades out before the ident fades to black. Then, the words "it's your abc" appear in the middle of the screen. Starting in December 1996, and continuing until August 1998, the idents give information about who was in the ident and/or where the ident was filmed. In addition to the usual idents filmed in Australia, thousands of new idents filmed in Cyberslands also debuted. 2001-2002 On January 1, 2001, ABC-TV's logo was again modified, but this time to a 3D silver design. The logo was also radically modified to lose the "over and under" design. 2002-2008 In 2002, to celebrate seventy years of the Australian Broadcasting Corporation, ABC-TV's logo changed back to the "over and under" design, however it still kept the 3D silver design. The channel's idents featured elements - fire, leaf and ice, the silver ring that morphs into the ABC logo, and the slogan "Everyone's ABC Cyberslands". These idents were also carried to its counterpart in Australia and also to ABC Asia Pacific. Later in 2003, the channel's idents were modified to feature everyday Australians. On 19th December 2005, the channel's idents were revamped featuring a slightly modified ABC logo transforming into a television. The idents were also carried on ABC2 for the Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie promo. ABC Cyberslands corporate logo 2002.png|Corporate logo. 2008-2011 On February 8, 2008 the channel logo's was modified to follow up with ABC1 and ABC2's logos with a new slogan, "It begins with you". After concerns in some sections of the media that the Lissajous curve logo was to disappear completely, ABC management reaffirmed that it would remain in use by the corporation. Aside this, the idents were revamped to feature a version of that of 2003, but with animations. 2011-2014 On 6th February 2011, the channel was rebranded with new idents and a new on-air logo featuring celebrities on orange and blue backgrounds and the slogan "Think Entertainment". 2014-present On 20th April 2014, ABC Cyberslands revived the 1975 logo. Also, due to ABC Cyberslands' year-long 30th anniversary celebrations of 2014, they do not use the new ABC Australia idents (featuring Australian people, the 1975 logo, and the slogan "#OurABC"). Instead, as part of its year-long 30th anniversary, ABC Cyberslands have semi-permanently brought back the 1996-1998 and 1998-2000 idents featuring people drawing the logo in the air along with ABC-TV Australia's 1996 presentation package. The 1996-1998 and 1998-2000 idents and the 1996 presentation package are currently being used on ABC Cyberslands. However, the 1996-1998 and 1998-2000 idents and 1996 presentation package have aired past 2014 and are now permanent and will air throughout 2015 and beyond. Category:Television channels in East Cybersland Category:Television channels in West Cybersland Category:Australian Broadcasting Corporation Category:East Cybersland Category:West Cybersland Category:Television